Addiction
by Princess Rayen
Summary: He caught me sitting in that alleyway. He yelled. He shook me. I couldn't tell him. He didn't need to know. And then through teary eyes, I saw him staring at my arms... Being addicted to you is deadly.
1. Prologue 1

Addiction  
>Prologue 1<p>

Day 1

It was heaven, every time I inhaled and every time I exhaled, I felt the high come to me and I savored every moment. I always loved feeling like this, it took everything away. All the times I wanted to cry, I inhaled, every time I wanted to die, I inhaled. I don't know what else to name because I can't tell whether my life is heaven or hell. I get whatever the hell I want but in return I get what I deserve and I don't know if that's good or bad. I hated my life but I loved it too. What to do…?

* * *

><p>I sat in my bedroom in the penthouse of the hotel my boyfriend owns, smoking paradise with the window open. I stared out at the world waiting for the said person to return from his business meeting so I can lay on the bed and let him screw me silly. I dropped my cigarette in the ashtray and closed the window. It would be any moment now and then my heavenly hell would start. I don't know why I even stay, I don't think it's because I love him, or his money; I think it's because he's always been there for me and it would be hard to let him go. Also the fact of I don't know what he might do to me if I ever tried to leave. I listened for awhile before I heard the door click and open, the clatter of things falling over as he threw his briefcase somewhere. I went over the entire routine in my head for when he comes from a business meeting, the events before and after.<p>

I stood and streched ready to get started with what happens next. I went out of the room and stood face to face with my boyfriend, his face drawn with fatigue, his shirt halfway off.

"Did you have a nice day?" I asked taking up the duty of unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"No, I swear these elderly businessmen think I'm stupid or something, just because I took over before I graduated high school doesn't mean I don't know anything."

"The downside of being the CEO of a large, around the world company like that, especially at your age." I said undoing his tie.

"I'm only seventeen," he whispered, grabbing my hands,"and as long as I have you I'm sure I'll be fine always."

"And I'm sixteen, so what?" I smiled at him and suddenly I found his lips on mine and this is where it started. He pushed me on the couch and pinned my hands behind my back, my face pressed into the cushions. He unbuttoned my tight jeans and removed them tantalizingly slow. I knew it would be painful, it usually was in this position because it meant he couldn't wait and there would be no prep.

It wasn't comfortable in the least and it hurt even worse because he didn't give me a chance to relax, it was probably the blood the lubed anything. I didn't make any sounds and the only thing I heard was the echoing sound of slapping skin, the practical silence making everything else louder.  
>It went on like that until he released and even after that, I couldn't feel anything. He pulled out and bloody semen came rolling down my thighs, onto the dark couch. I waited until I heard the bedroom door close before trying to move. I stood with agonizing effort, the open wounds screaming at me with burning pain; I'm surprised I could even wobble to the bathroom the way I did.<p>

I turned the shower on and sat watching the blood and cum run down the drain, the hot water making it sting worse.

I sat letting the scalding water run over my body, burning my skin, taking everything away, just like the high did. I still wondered everyday why I stayed, what the purpose was and then I remembered, it was pity and a feeling of repayment. His dad died 6 months ago but I had been with him 3 months before, and even though I had told myself to leave him when he began hitting me; I didn't in time. His father, the same man that disapproved our relationship from the beginning, had died from cardiac arrest while in his office. He was just broken down and it would've made me feel even more guilty if I left him in the state he was in. He tells me I'm the only thing that keeps him sane, that I'm the reason he hasn't lost it yet, how much he loves me and cares about me, how he would give me anything, and I don't believe him but the only thing that keeps me with him is I'm afraid of what he would do if I ever tried to leave. The beating and raping became harsher and more frequent since his dad died and now it was to a point where I had scars and bruises littering my entire body, and my anal tissue was probably damaged beyond repair.

I really didn't notice the water had become cold until I had begun shivering uncontrollably, and even then I didn't feel like moving. Everything seemed to fade to me, no feelings, no sadness, only me and the high I so desperately craved. If this is happiness then I'd rather die without happiness at all. It'll be better to die with the unfeeling madness that dwells within my soul...

* * *

><p>Yeah I don't really have much to say now except "DON'T ASK" It'll get better, I promise just wait. I should have 3 chapters up by today but until then...yeah.<p>

Flames are loved! If you feel the need to flame me go ahead!


	2. Prologue 2

Addiction

Prologue 2

Day 2

Yesterday seemed like a dream, no, a horrible nightmare is what it felt like. I makes me laugh on the inside because I haven't smiled all day even when I got high. But today, I knew today wouldn't be a good day because we go home tomorrow and he hates it when we go home because that means I go back to school and he hates that high school. He hates it because he doesn't trust me even though he has someone spying on me all the time. Why he doesn't go is because he has to go to the office and he takes college courses online so he has no need. He only allows me to go because I tell him it's suffocating in his house and I enjoy the lessons from the teachers because schoolwork is easier that way. He gives me that privilege but that's the only way I can leave the mansion, otherwise I'm cooped up there doing nothing. There is another reason I enjoy going to school though...

* * *

><p>I don't remember what exactly happened but I do remember that when I woke up he was shaking me like crazy. I must've passed out but when he found me it was worse. Maybe the frantic inhaling overdose should've killed me before he did. At the moment I was laying in our bed, going over what he thought I was doing and really, it made me laugh. 'Are you trying to kill yourself? I told you, you can't leave me! I won't ever let you leave, I love you and I'll make you see one way or another!'<p>

Is what he said to me and he proved he loved me in the worst and painful way he could think. He says I keep him sane, well I'm surprised I haven't gone insane and yet for some reason, I still love him. No matter what happened I still feel that affection I always have for him. I'm constantly confused about my life, about how I feel, what I should do, and if it's even possible to love someone and hate them too. I closed my eyes hoping to make the day go faster because we leave tomorrow morning and that means freedom for a few months. Hopefully he'll leave me alone until then...

I continued to lay there waiting for sleep to take over but something kept me from my state of oblivion and it annoyed me. I sat up carefully and threw the sheets off my body and limped to the window, opening the glass to let the cool evening air in. I took a deep breath and exhaled; it was the best I could do since he confiscated my Paradise. It was dark for a few moments before clear white light filtered in through the window. I looked up and watched as the full moon broke through the clouds, it's bright piercing light glistening over the city. If only the moon could be full every night, maybe the light could pierce through the darkness in my heart like it does the darkness of night.

If heaven exists, if hell is real, if your soul goes to peace when you die, if God really chooses where he wants to send you, if Satan can really control someone, if if if if, there are too many ifs in the world, if I could sleep that night I would have but instead I fell asleep with the thoughts of death and destruction on my mind. I must really be going insane.

* * *

><p>Any ideas who Any ideas? Anybody wanna guess who it is?<p>

Are you confused? Do you think it's too short? Have no idea what's going on? GOOD! If you understand that's great! If you don't... well it'll explain itself as the story goes on. Everything gets better after prologue 3.


	3. Prologue 3

Addiction

Prologue 3  
>Day End<br>We go home today, I'm going to miss this room until next time. I know we'll be coming back here, we always do, this is like HHQ where all his business meetings are held, where he comes if there's a problem, where he deals with everything, and he always takes me with him. I've grown accustom to sitting at my window with Paradise, looking across the city to the horizon and beyond. It's always been that way but even though I can go and let everything go, it'll be good to go home again. I really can't wait...

* * *

><p>We sat in the airplane, the clouds floating by like, well, puffs of water vapor. I was staring out of the window for about an hour until I felt him rubbing my leg, somehow avoiding my bruises. I turned to look at him and he smiled at me,"Are you excited?"<p>

"About?"

"Going home."

I shrugged,"It'll be nice to be back in my own bed, a familiar scent." It wasn't the actual truth because that bed had the permanent smell of blood, sweat, and sex. The lavender had long since faded and it was just engraved in my mind.

It had gone silent and I went back to staring at the fuzzy clouds, the occasional turbulence acting like a lullaby sending my mind into a comforting solitude. I always enjoyed feeling like this, in a place deep within the cages of my mind, a home away from home.

We still had awhile before we got back to England and I wanted to enjoy it while I could.

The bittersweet feeling the be back on my bed was the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was happy to be back but I wasn't at the same time because it meant things went back to normal. I was too exhausted to think about anything further because it was nearing midnight and sleep was above everything else at the moment. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow and when he tried to wake me up so I could take my clothes off I had the guts to mumble sleepily,"Fuck off asshole."

I slept good until the next morning, basking in the good dreams for once.

When I woke up, I was encased in warmth, his arms wrapped around me in an almost comforting grip. I moved a bit and pushed on him, urging him to wake up. "Come on, let me go!"

He sighed and pulled me closer,"Mmm warm…"

"I'm going to be late if you don't let me go," I whispered still struggling.

"That's okay," he muttered,"you'll be fine."

"I've already missed 3 days, if I'm late on top of that, that's not a good impression."

It took about 30 minutes but I was finally able to coax him into letting me go. "Don't be late," he muttered before turning over. I rolled my eyes and continued to my closet to find my clothes for the day. A pair of black skinnies, a gray and purple tee, gray and purple sneakers, chains and belts, the usual Goth attire I usually sport. And I can never forget my jacket, I have one to match every outfit and I never wear the same one twice, and they cover the bruises that litter my skin. I was always told I had this feminine figure to me and I never took offence to it, but that's okay. Either way, I loved the way I looked, minus the bruises.

In my haste for time, I slipped into my clothes and mused my hair and ran downstairs. Sebastian, my favorite Butler of all time, stood at the bottom of the stairs with a bag of sliced apples for me.

"Thanks Seb!" I smiled taking the bag from him and running out the door. I always enjoyed walking and I didn't see the point in getting taken by car because the school was only 12 blocks up the street.

"Hey!" I turned to see Hermione running toward me waving her arms frantically.

"I see you Herm," I laughed as she caught up with me."You looked like a maniac, running like that."

"People can think what they want," she smiled,"It's not like I care."

"Sure…"

"Anyways—" she rolled her eyes,"How have you been? Are you…okay?"

"I'm fine, Herm," I smiled. It had been a surprise to me when she found out what had been happening but after a bunch of explanations and reassurances she promised not to say anything.

We were on school grounds by this time and she smiled at me," You know I'm not the only one that's been worried about you."

I listened for her to go on but then she said,"Well, speak of the devil."

I looked up and met shining silver irises.

And I thought my day couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>SoooSooooo... Are you happy to know who's not the bad person...? -Sees torches and pitchforks- Okay okay! Don't shun me! Anyways I bet most of you know who the actual bad person is but anyways besides that it makes me soo happy that on the first day I got over 300+ views so yeahh... Anyways I don't know when I'll be updating next because I have another HP fic I'm working on but I have to rewrite chapter 1 because it was deleted on me but I'm going to finish chapter 2 first before back. I have to finish working on my YGO 5D's fic chapter 5 and just want to read the awesome completed DMHP slash stories all the way back on the 239th page and read all the way forward. I like to do that a lot. Well enough of me, see you when I update next!


	4. The Beginning

Addiction

The beginning

"Harry."

"Draco." It felt weird coming from my mouth and yet it felt so good.

"Where have you been?" He asked, a concerned look in his stunning silver orbs.

"I was… away." I answered hesitantly.

"I see," he replied,"well you'll need to come with me now to see Professor Snape."

"But I don't have him until 7th period…"

"Just come with me Potter," he ordered grabbing my arm.

I cried out in pain and he withdrew in shock. "Sorry," I apologized," I hit my arm the other day and it left a nasty bruise and—"

"Can I look at it?" He asked beginning to pull up my sleeve.

"No!" I yanked my arm away,"it's fine. I'm fine."

He stared for awhile before gently grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Hermione.

"Sev," he called as we walked into the science classroom,"I brought him."

"Good," Professor Snape drawled monotonically. "Sit, Mr. Potter, I want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," I replied slowly sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Are you alright at home? Any issues sleeping?"

"Yes and no, why?" I replied cautiously.

"I've only been very disappointed that you do so well in my class but you seem to be lacking sleep all the time. I don't appreciate that you find nap time in my class."

"I'm sorry professor," I muttered apologetically,"I'll try my best."

"I hope so," he cracked a smirk,"as a straight A student like you, I expect nothing less."

"Thank you professor, but if you'll excuse me I had be getting to first period."

"One more thing Mr. Potter."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind taking your jacket off?"

I paused and looked at him before looking at the floor,"I'd best be getting to first period, Professor." And I left the room.

The day seemed to go by in a daze, my classes passing in a flash except for seventh period…

"Mr. Potter, what is this?" This is the 4th time. Snape didn't seem to want to leave me alone today. I stared at the equation: 6CO2 + 6H2O → C6H12O6 + 6O2 and stared at Professor Snape incredulously.

"Sir, that's the equation for Photosynthesis."

"What is the process of photosynthesis?"

"It's when plants make food using the sun." I answered halfhartedly.

"I will dismiss your rude remarks to make up for your absence." He replied turning back to the board.

That class seemed extra long with Snape asking me small questions here and there and not to mention a certain pair of silver orbs staring at me all class period.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain what would happen if you put Francium in water?" I opened my mouth to answer but the bell rang before I could say anything.

"Have a nice day class, Mr. Potter I expect the answer tomorrow."

"Yes sir," I muttered walking out of the door. Hermione walked with me to my house and I bade her goodbye at the front gate. "See ya tomorrow Mione!"

"Bye Harry!" I walked into the mansion and was met by Sebastian.

"Good afternoon sir," he rasped cautiously.

I always knew what that meant and I smiled,"Again?"

"I'm afraid so, he got Nina earlier so please be careful."

"Whatever happens please keep everyone away from there," I started up the stairs.

"Yes sir," he whispered.

"Ron?" I called quietly. "Are you in here?" I stepped in the room and took in the scattered clothes, broken glass, and the half-drunk bottle of vodka laying on the night stand. The redhead emerged from the sheets dark circles under his eyes, ocean blue irises bloodshot from his drunken stupor.

"You're home," he giggled,"come here Harry."

"Don't you want some water Ron?" I ask the same question everytime he got this way.

"Harry! Get your ass over here now!" I took my jacket off before slowly walking to the bed preparing for what was coming next.

It hurt so much this time. It felt like he had no end and he was taking his anger out on me. No prep, just painful pressure, cruel words, and no breaks. I guess this time I could actually consider this rape. I waited until I knew he was completely asleep before I put all my clothes on, grabbed my jacket and left the room ignoring the large blood stain in the middle of the bed. I told Sebastian not to tell Ron he knew I left before I exited the house toward an unknown destination.

I knew I couldn't go to Hermione's, she'd probably call the police. So I collapsed in an empty alleyway to think. I pulled out my Paradise and my lighter and took a long drag right before I broke down in tears. My insides felt on fire and I felt the sudden urge to vomit. I took another long drag hoping it would kill me because I left my pocket knife at home and I had nothing else to live for. I had wanted to leave him for so long but I was terrified for what he would do if he caught me.

"Harry!" I looked and met with stormy gray blue eyes. He ran to me and plucked Paradise from my fingers. I kept my face downcast as he continued to yell things that was incoherent in my ears. I knew he must be disgusted with me for my smoking addiction as his hands tightened painfully around my arms, his angelic voice raising an octave as he shook my body, maybe hoping to imprint his meaning into my skin, my heart, my soul. Then it became quiet. Awfully quiet that I could still hear his voice echoing in my ears but my heartbeat echoing louder. I stared up at him and realization came over me as well as the horror as I saw, through blurry eyes, his gray eyes staring at my semi-revealed purplish black wrists and half of my forearms.

My jacket slid down my arm…

"Harry…"

"I'm sorry, I—" I broke down in tears again. My voice was caught in throat, and I couldn't tell him what he wanted to know.

I felt his pale hands gently pull my sleeve back down before gathering me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder feeling like I belonged. It felt like Draco was talking to me but I couldn't tell the difference; I was too dazed to even know if I was dreaming.

* * *

><p>Maybe I was bleeding more than I knew because there definitely was a large blood stain soaking the concrete I hadn't taken notice of...<p>

* * *

><p>Bam!<p>

I wrote this long long chapter of a story I had planned to publish called _I promise _and guess what! It deleted itself... It upset me because that chapter just so happened to be chapter one and probably over 4,000 words and I was halfway done! Well I think I'll finish chapter two first then go back to chapter one before I do anything else. I really enjoy this story but I have a feeling that whatever happens at the end you will hate me for it... I'll get started on chapter two and just do bits and pieces until I finish~

Until then!


	5. Breathe

Addiction

Breathe

My head was pounding as if it were being jackhammered with a major hangover. I could hear shuffling but I couldn't tell if I were dreaming or not.I opened my eyes squinting against the dull sunlight filtering through the windows.

"You're awake." I jumped at the sudden voice and shot up. That was a bad idea because my head felt like it would fall off at any moment. I held my throbbing cranium trying to unsuccessfully will away the pain.

"Hey, lay back down, you're not helping your headache." A gentle hand pushed me back to the bed. I looked up into shining silver irises and every thing that happened the day before came rushing back to me. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"Why?" He clenched his teeth as not to yell at me,"why didn't you say anything? Someone could've helped you! How long has this going on?" He was seething but he was doing a good job of hiding it. I looked away but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I could've helped you."

The tears burned at the back of my eyes and I blinked furiously. "I don't need help."

"You don't need help? Harry if you don't need help, then tell me what this is." He lifted my bandaged arm in front of my face as if to prove something. "Or this." My leg. "Or this." He handed me a mirror and I looked at my reflection and I could barely remember when I last had a not bruised face. I studied the still healing black eye from when he thought I was trying to kill myself, the nasty hand prints on my face and neck and grotesque bite marks and bruises littering my neck and shoulders. I put the mirror down and resisted the urge to laugh. The pain on the outside is nothing compared to my shattered soul on the inside. A pain that can never be matched.

"He's been raping you." Draco's voice floated through the air and I looked at him in shock. "Yes, I know, I had a doctor assess the damage on your entire body and I could name a list of everything you've been through. Malnourishment, multiple untreated broken bones, fractures, dislocations, torn anal tissue—"

"Stop! Stop stop stop!" I covered my ears and shook my head. "Please stop!" I didn't want to hear it, it would only make me relive it which only made the pain hurt worse.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore Harry," he whispered embracing me gently. "I want you to be safe and happy."

I looked into his stormy silver irises and saw myself reflecting on how things could've been.

It was wrong and I knew that but I couldn't deny the longing feeling in my chest. I pulled him to me and our lips met in a tantalizing kiss. It was a soft and tentative at first and I dwelled on the warm filling feeling it gave me. It made me feel full, like I could actually be loved for once, to feel anything again. Nothing could replace this moment.

I woke up with the same warm feeling in my stomach and I almost forgot I was alive because I felt like I was in heaven. I looked beside me and found the object of my affection sleeping soundly. I felt like I was forgetting something and then it hit me like a brick wall. "Holy!"

I threw the blankets off my body and quietly pried Draco's arms from my waist. I pulled the covers back and left the room.

The Butler, who looked almost like Sebastian, stopped me before I could leave. "Young master, where are you going?"

"Can I have a piece of paper and a pen please?" He looked shocked but did as I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said as he handed me the pen and paper," it's just the young master Malfoy doesn't say please."

"As to be expected from Draco," I laughed. I scribbled down a quick apology and a time and place if I made it to school the next morning. I signed it Satan's kiss and ran out of the house.

I was terrified to go home but I also couldn't avoid the inevitable. I took a deep breath as I found myself in front of the mansion. I walked up to the door, grabbed the handle and opened the door to my fate.

"Oh my God, Harry!" I was suddenly in the arms of a certain red head and I was being crowded by several people. It was too much, I couldn't breathe and everything went dark.

"Harry, Harry wake up." I felt someone gently tapping my cheek.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Are you alright, son?" There was an officer staring me in my face.

"Yeah, just claustrophobic," I faked a smile.

"Well we have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Ron moved us into the living area and we sat in the spacious room.

"Do you know who kidnapped you?"

"Kidnap?"

"Yes, you were kidnapped right?"

I thought about Draco and replied," I don't know, I just woke up and left from that place."

"Do you know where you were?"

"No sir."

"How did you get those bruises?"

I played the innocent act and touched my face. "Bruises? I don't know sir."

"And the bandages?" I lifted my arm and stared,"I'm sorry, I don't know sir."

"What do you know son?" He asked impatiently.

"I left to get some fresh air and I must've fallen asleep somewhere because when I woke I was somewhere unfamiliar and I just followed the street until I got to the main road and I ended up here." Thank you for my perfect lying skills.

"Well I suppose that's good, you probably want some rest, you have been missing for three days."

"Three?" I screeched. I'm going to kill Draco.

"Good day," he smiled. He nodded to Ron,"Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, inspector." He said curtly.

Sebastian closed the door behind the inspector and Ron wrapped his arms around me. "I was really scared, I'd lost you." He whispered lightly.

"I never even woke up," I murmured," I didn't realize I'd been out that long."

"You were lying to the inspector. You know more than you're letting on."

"I promise, I don't know anything."

"Come on then," he dragged me to the room and shut the door quietly," I want to show you how much you scared me."

I couldn't get Draco out of my head that night.

* * *

><p>The progress of writing <em>I promise <em>is going efficiently well. I only have barely 1,000 words so I'm a long way from completing it which means I still have 3,000 or so more words to go before I can get back to the place I was at. I have not much to say this chapter so until next time~


	6. Only you

Addiction

Only you

* * *

><p>I panted harshly as Draco finally let me breathe, his sweet lips leaving mine to assault my neck.<p>

"Don't leave a mark,"I panted softly,"you'll get me killed."

"I won't only if you come home with me tonight." He murmured against my skin.

"I'll have to make up a damn good excuse then," I said pushing off of him.

"The bell is about to ring and I told Professor Trelawney I went to the bathroom. Class is almost over."

"It's okay," he said lightly kissing me once more,"I'll just say I confronted you and we were arguing. It's not like I'll get in trouble, my father does own the schools in this district."

"With no witnesses? I doubt people won't get suspicious, especially that stalker Ron has spying on me."

"He's got someone watching you?"

"Yeah, but he won't tell me who." The bell rang and I stood,"I'll see you seventh?"

"5 minutes love."

I left the classroom and brushed myself off heading back the creative arts room where my stuff was.

"Mr. Potter!" she yelled at me as I entered the classroom ready to grab my stuff.

"Yes?" I answered whilst packing my things.

"Where were you during my class?"

"Bathroom. Like I said." I told her.

"You fix that tone of yours young man or I will call home."

"Oh, please do, maybe I can get reprimanded there too." I retorted sarcastically. "It rhymes aren't you proud of me?"

She gaped at me and I smiled at her. Professor Trelawney is the only one I act like this with because she doesn't like me for some reason. I walked past her and on my way out I said,"if you've got something to say to me best to say it now."

When it was silent I took that as an I can leave. I entered Chemistry five minutes late and Snape barely said anything to me, just a sarcastic "glad of you to join us Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Professor, Trelawney kept me with no pass."

"I don't care for your excuses Mr. Potter, just take your seat."

"Yes sir." I took my seat next to Draco and winked at him.

"Now as I was saying, we will be starting a new project that will be worth ¾ of your grade, I have already chosen your partners."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I kept my eyes on Snape.

He read the list of names and my stomach dropped lower and lower and when he read the last names my heart soared.

"Potter you will be paired with Malfoy." I beamed and suddenly I heard a sweet whisper float in my ear.

"Does this count as a damn good excuse?" I turned to see Draco sitting next to me, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Depends on the project Dray," I said refraining from kissing him.

"For this project you will choose 5 elements and research them. 5 pages, chemical compounds, components, what it can be mixed with, what it's used for and detailed modules of each element. This is a three week project, hope you don't fail this or you will fail my class for the year. Get with your partners and begin."

"I don't know where to start," I murmured turning to Draco.

"We," he said," are already done."

"What?"

"The upside of being Snape's godson, he likes to 'accidentally' spill his lesson plans during dinner." He chuckled.

"So, you're telling me we have 21 days of uninterrupted free time?"

"Yes I am."

I gave him a sly smirk,"sometimes I love that you're you."

"Don't you mean you always love that I'm me?"

"Does that mean you knew I would be your partner?"

"When do I not get what I want?"

"You've just proved my point."

"Mr. Potter!" I jumped and faced Snape. "The headmaster requires your presence."

I looked at Draco and stood. I walked to the front of the classroom taking my pass and leaving.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, thank you for joining me today." Dumbledore rasped.

"Sure Headmaster, now you called me for—?"

"Your behavior in class. Your rude remarks toward your teachers, these unexcused absences and tardies. If you continue like this you will fail for the year."

"I'll try my best." I muttered leaving the room.

"A project, yes, ye-Ron I know, I know, yes I know, oh I don't know, we'll probably fight the whole time and won't get anything done, I'll make sure I lay him a good one, okay right in the eye, yep I promise, bye." I turned and Draco stared at me, an amused eyebrow raised. I smiled and got into the car, waiting for him to follow.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, he just wants me to lay a few good ones on you, he says one right in the eye to mess up your pretty little face."

"If he wants proof, I have a wonderful makeup artist that can do a perfect black eye." He smirked, entering the car.

"Rich bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"Maybe I can get you to play in a movie with me, my screenwriter has been dying to do a movie where the two main characters transpire in a secret relationship through high school while trying to feign hate for one another."

"Wow that sounds like an oddly familiar scenario." I laughed as we pulled away from the school.

"Doesn't it?" He smirked, nearing closer.

I leaned forward and pressed a clean, innocent kiss on his lips. "How well do you think we can feign our lovely hate?"

He closed the distance between us and captured my lips in a searing passionate kiss."However long it takes for someone to start suspecting there's something more to us."

"You always know what to say at the right times Draco."

"Of course love, I have a knack for perfect timing."

"Oh God, who did you walk in on?"

"Cho and Millicent," he laughed.

"Serious? I walked in on Cho and Ginny!"

"Ewww," we synchronized,"whore."

"And everyone wonders why I don't date girls." I uttered.

"Of course, because then I wouldn't have you right now."

"I really wish you could have me fully, I would love for you to have all of me."

"One day, it won't help to hide your feelings, I can help set up a restraining order if you're that terrified he'll come for you."

"I couldn't do that. He would still come after me and if he did he would go to jail. I couldn't do that to someone."

"One day, your heartlessness will get you killed."

"Oh quit being out of character and just enjoy our 21 days of complete free time." I smiled tackling him to the seat. Our 21 day vacation starting with a bang. At least until I went back home…

* * *

><p>God...<p>

This chapter was so cliche it wasn't even original. On top of that it was short! Sometimes I hate writer blocks.

Aaaannnnyyyywwwwaaaayyyysssss~

I want to hear your ideas~ I'm still in my horrid writer's block and I've gone nothing. If you think something really dramatic should happen next or something really adorable or fun should happen next I wanna hear it okay?~


	7. The New London Affair

Addiction  
>The New London Affair<p>

* * *

><p>It was a good feeling to wake up without the smell of alcohol or sex surrounding me. I wondered why I had woken up in the first place and then I realized that the space beside me that was supposed to be occupied was cold.<p>

I reached beside me and the space that should have been occupied was indeed empty. I sat up and scanned the room which was also empty. Slipping on my slippers, I checked the bathroom and the closet and came to the conclusion that Draco was definitely not in the room. Putting on one of Draco's oversized robes I left the room after brushing my hair and teeth and descended the stairs. I smelled something good coming from the kitchens and smiled when I entered. "Mmm, smells delicious Fiona. What are you making?"

"Ah, good morning Harry. I'm making your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast, and orange juice."

I smiled wide and remembered what I came for. "I thought I smelled coffee. Have you seen Draco?"

"The young master told me to tell you that he is in his study if you came looking for him."

"Thank you Fiona."

"Breakfast will be ready soon so don't be late." I smiled and wandered back up the stairs. Fiona was a big one about being on time for meals. It was scary to face her wrath if you weren't on time.

I thanked Draco for the tour of the Manor when I reached his study. I would have been lost without it. I knocked softly and heard the faint 'come in' before I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk working on some sort of paperwork but he never looked up. I walked over to him and pulled his chair back from the desk. He looked up in surprise and I slid myself onto his lap. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and I smiled at him. "Good morning, my love."

He smiled and I met his lips for a morning kiss. "Why are you working this early?"

"They're legal papers." He replied scanning over another.

"Oh? What for?"

"Your change of residency and restraining order papers."

Immediately my heart began racing and I swallowed. "Draco..."

"Harry, look at what he's done to you! You can't allow this to go on forever!"

"You know that I can't do it."

"This is why I'm doing it for you. When I'm finished, my lawyer will finalize the paperwork and all you'll have to do is sign in consent."

I got up from his lap and stood "Please, I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Harry, if you would-"

"Draco!" I shouted and immediately shrunk back in fear. "I'm sorry, I -"

"This is what I mean."

"Please Draco. Just please," I reached for his hand and pried the pen from his fingers, "come to breakfast with me. I just don't want to do this right now. I have to go back in a few days and I don't want to think about it. Come eat breakfast and we'll stay in your room until lunch."

He seemed to be contemplating but finally sighed and stood up. "Okay."

"You don't have to go you know."

I smiled at Draco and shook my head. "I do. I'll be back."

"We can go somewhere far away. You wouldn't have to worry about anything or about him. We could go somewhere else like France or Italy or even Greece. I would take care of you."

I dropped my bag and hugged him tightly. "Draco, on all my dark days you were my only thought. This will be the last time. And then I'll go with you."

I let him go then, wishing and hoping that what I said was the truth. I could only hope.

Sebastian was waiting outside the door to escort me to the limo. I gave one last look to Draco and turned away only to prevent myself from running back into his arms.

I was surprised and relieved to find Ron not in the car and Sebastian only told me that he was waiting for me.

I swallowed as I entered the mansion. The place looked spotless but I wouldn't be fooled. Sebastian took my bag and I slowly made my way to the room Ron and I shared.

I hesitated in opening the door wondering if it was the best idea and that I should just take on Draco's offer and run away with him, but I shook my head and swallowed. No use in prolonging the inevitable.

The door creaked open, that, if not my heavy breathing alerting the drunkard inside. It was horrid; beer, vodka, rum, and other liquor bottles littered the floor. The smell of stale air and vomit overpowered everything. The room was dark and the curtains were closed making it seem all that more intimidating.

"You're home Harry." I jumped at the voice coming from the bed and shut the door behind me. "I've been waiting for you. Come to bed with me."

"Ron, come on, you need a shower. Why haven't you let anyone clean up this room for you? That's what you have maids for."

"Shut up!" I barely dodged a bottle and it shattered on the wall instead of on my head. "Get your ass over here now!"

"Ron, you're drunk. You need to take a shower and let the maids come in and clean up and change the sheets."

"You were sleeping with him weren't you! You little whore. You won't come so I won't see the love marks and bites he left all over you. Was he paying you to spread your slutty legs for him?" This time I didn't see the bottle coming and it slammed right into my shoulder. I gripped it to ease the pain but I couldn't give up. I had to make it out of here alive but I wouldn't have time to escape.

"Please Ron, I'll lay with you when you take a shower and let the maids clean up."

I watched as the silhouette of his body rose from the bed and slowly advanced on me. I had nowhere to escape to and trying to fight him would only make it worse. The panic didn't fully set in until I felt his stone cold hand wrap itself around my neck. I watched him in fear to see what he would do next but as his hand tightened cutting off my air supply, I knew that this was worse than I thought.

"I'll erase every inch of him from your body and mind. If I can't have you, no one can."

All I could think about was the regret of not staying with Draco.

* * *

><p>I know I said I was discontinuing this story but I just couldn't let it go. I hope you enjoyed it. And also I know it was short but short is fun too right?<p> 


End file.
